<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Solemn Somnambulism by Teniserie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26295505">Solemn Somnambulism</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teniserie/pseuds/Teniserie'>Teniserie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Little Runaways [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Little Nightmares (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, She may be mommy but she is also dealing with her own emotional turmoil, Ten is a smol sad gurl, idk why im writing this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:42:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26295505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teniserie/pseuds/Teniserie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten has been sleepwalking a lot lately.</p><p>At night, she would get situated for bed like every other night. But she would never wake up the same place she fell asleep.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ten &amp; Mono (Little Nightmares), Ten &amp; Runaway Kid (Little Nightmares), Ten &amp; Six (Little Nightmares)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Little Runaways [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Solemn Somnambulism</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ten has been sleepwalking a lot lately.</p><p>At night, she would get situated for bed like every other night. But she would never wake up the same place she fell asleep.</p><p>Sometimes, she would be at the edge of a cliff, on the verge of slipping right off, the chasm below her bare feet.</p><p>Other times, she would wake up with a honed twig or blade in her hand, pointed at her navel, intending to stab herself.</p><p>Truth be told, Ten didn’t want to kill herself. She didn’t want to. She was happily living with her friends, there was nothing to fret about. Right?</p><p>No one noticed her nocturnal whereabouts, not like she ever uttered a word about it to them. But she kept these unbridled feelings that seemed to far to manage at this point.</p><p>Instead, she claimed it as a normality for her; waking up to involuntary suicide attempts. Most commonly, the urge to jump right off the cliff and plummet to her death.</p><p>And yet, the others hadn’t suspected a thing. She was grateful. But also, angry. Not directed at them, nor her past. She was angry...at herself. She never displaced her own anger at anyone else, thought she wanted to in the hopes of serving so relief and ease on her mind. But she didn't. It wasn't reasonable nor valid. It wasn't "mature" how she liked to call it.</p><p>One night, Ten had woken up with her shawl wrapped around her neck and face, intending to suffocate herself. Perhaps, had she almost succeeded that time. If she were to be honest with herself, she wish she had.</p><p>One night, she dreamed--which was unnatural since she almost never dreamed--that all was well with the world. There was no place such as the Maw. No signal tower. Just a bustling world going about with their day, and her, sleeping in the arms of her beloved mother she once loved so truly and her father who would read her bedtime stories and tuck the covers up to her chin and plant a gentle kiss on her forehead.</p><p>In her dream, she was loved. And not...alone...sold off...abandoned.</p><p>Her eyes had shot open, sharpened stick in hand, readied. That night, she burst into tears but without a peep or a sound from her. And it continued.</p><p>It had gotten worse before it got better. That's a lie. Scratch the better part. It had only gotten worse.</p><p>She dreamed more often, likely the same dream and would wake up to the same outcome. It was habitual, and yet again, she crossed it off as a habitual thing now that came by as unsuspecting to the others.</p><p>Another day passed, then came night. Second month and four days in. Only this time, she was lingering in the transitional state between wakefulness and asleep, she couldn't recall having a dream or not. But she could remember the feeling of falling. Plunging into a void of a pitch, black darkness stretching in every direction, not being able to see her own hand in front of her. She might as well sink all the way down to Hades.</p><p>But something stirred in the depths below her. Awaiting her. Her eyes fluttered open and and spotted a golden tint in little specks of her vision. She spotted a light dancing in a variety of colors from yellow to orange to crimson red, mingled in an aura of warmth that was so serene, it almost made the darkness go away. She slowly fell into it's welcoming embrace, normally a touch of it's flame would wound and even set her blazing. But no. It's licks brushed her skin tenderly, caressing her every limb, peppering little bits of its radiance, sweeping away whatever doubt she had, solacing the inner turmoil that racked her very soul. For once, she felt at peace.</p><p>She woke up, to her dismay, but it didn't hinder the relishing passion that lingered on the surface of her skin. She thought she was imagining things because a familiar yellow tinge contrasted against the obscured atmosphere in the room. A pair of hands peeled the sharpened blade from her curled fingers, setting it down elsewhere. Then Ten knew. She was discovered. Shame hit her like a punch to the gut and a solitary tear slid down her cheek.</p><p>That was until the extraordinary happened. With a single swipe of an arm, she was in the arms of her dearest friend, her loyal comrade. Six hugged her like she was going to disappear into thin air, which gave Ten an uncanny familiarity. Accepting the gesture, Ten returned the hug, the pandemonium in her brain quieting and dissipating completely. Alas, she could sleep peacefully til the crack of dawn, seeing the sun and it's gloriousness enshroud the world with its light as so did the flame in her dream.</p><p>Since that night, Ten's random bouts no longer went unnoticed. Instead, she would wake up with the others by her side, making sure that she was safe and sound and secure. Maybe they will never really understand what she was going through. Like how birds can't understand fish. Or night will never understand day. Or fire will never understand ice. But like ying and yang, they work together to maintain an equilibrium, a balance in the nature of the world.</p><p>In similarity, Ten can guarantee that Six, Seven and Mono will always be there for her. And that they will go out of their way to make sure she knows that.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>